Transfer of a video stream over digital networks includes several aspects, such as video compression and its transmission for various types of communications networks and systems. Some applications require content to adapt to channel bandwidth through the progression of time. Particularly important in such applications is the ability to dynamically adapt to the bit-rate of media content in response to changing network conditions.